justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Hungarian Dance No. 5
"Hungarian Dance No. 5" composed by Johannes Brahms (''covered by ''The Just Dance Classical Orchestra) ''is featured on ''Just Dance 3 ''(as an unlockable song) and[[ Just Dance Now| ''Just Dance Now]]. Dancers The dancers are returning dancers. P1 is Body Movin' and''' P2''' is Rasputin. Body Movin's outfit is coloured differently. Her shirt is yellow, her suit is purple and red, and her shoes are green and pink. Hungariandance coach 1@2x.png|P1 Hungariandance coach 1 big.png|P1 Hungariandance coach 2@2x.png|P2 Hungariandance coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The background is divided into 3 parts: the first part is the set for [[Body Movin'|''Body Movin']], the second part is the main setting; it seems to be a hallway covered in post it notes; and the third part is the set for [[Rasputin|''Rasputin]].'' Gold Moves There are '''3 Gold Moves' in this routine: All Gold Moves: Punch the floor with both of your hands (akin to Party Rock Anthem). Hungarian Dance No. 5 GMs.png|All Gold Moves Trivia *Composed in 1884, this is the oldest song in the entire main series. . **This beats the second oldest,'' Mugsy Baloney'' by 44 years, making it the longest song date gap in the series as well. **It is also the only song in the main series to ever be made in the 19th Century. **In the entire series, it's the second oldest after ''Jingle Bells'''' (which is from 1857). *This is the last unlockable routine in Just Dance 3. You need a total of 645 Mojo points to unlock it. * In the main setting, there's a post saying "Just Dance" for Xbox 360, for PS3 there's a poster with the ''Take On Me coach *This is the first song to have returning dancers. The second is ''This is Halloween'''' on the same game, and the third is ''YMCAYMCA, which is on the later released Just Dance 2014. **''Rasputin'' dancer has actually appeared in both, making that song hold the record for most returns with currently two. *Both dancers are from Just Dance 2. * This is the final unlockable routine on Just Dance 3; after that, there are no more gifts. ** However, this case is only for the Wii and PS3, on Xbox 360, The final unlockable routine is I Don't Feel Like Dancin'''s mashup. * The song is covered in Just Dance 3 by Brahms by Just Dance Classical Orchestra, but it's not in Just Dance Now and Xbox 360. * It is noticeable that the thick, green outline from the dancers in the ''Just Dance 3 version has been removed so that it appears thin in Just Dance Now. * The Just Dance 3 version has 46 pictograms and the Just Dance Now version has 51. Gallery images (16).jpg|Gameplay Hungdancegift.png|Hungarian Dance No. 5 hungariandance.jpg|Hungarian Dance No. 5 (Just Dance Now) Rasuptin et al JD4 Avatar.png|P2's Just Dance 4 Avatar File:RasputinAvatar.png|P2's Just Dance 2014 Avatar 30.png|P2's Just Dance 2015 Avatar hungariandancepictos.png|Pictograms Videos File:Just Dance 3 Hungarian Dance No. 5, Johannes Brahms (Duo) 5* File:Hungarian_Dance_No._5_-_Just_Dance_Now_(720p_HD) Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Returning Dancers Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Unlockables Category:Songs with the "Just Dance" logo Category:Deceased Artists Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Recycled moves Category:Recycled elements Category:Covered Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Medium Songs Category:Average songs Category:Songs with changing tempos Category:Jérémy Paquet